1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED module and a packing method of the same, particular to a flexible LED module and the packing method of the LED module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional LED module is shown in FIG. 17 substantially comprising a frame B, a circuit board C, and a plurality of lighting units D. The lighting units D electrically connect to the circuit board C. The circuit board C and the lighting units D are disposed in the frame B. The LED module could be installed on a car and provide lightness to enhance the driving safety. However, some problems still exist in such LED module when in use. The conventional LED module is inflexible and unfoldable. Nonetheless, a car body or a lamp of the car is usually designed into a curved surface. Thus, it is difficult to concentrate the light of each lighting unit of the inflexible LED module to increase the lightness. Moreover, fabricating the LED module involves certain difficulty. Therefore, it is necessary to solve the aforesaid problems.